A Tale of Three Clans
by IchijosAura
Summary: 3 Friends all end up in different clans, what will wait for them? Will their friendship remain strong or will it crumble? FemaleOCxKuroh pairing, MaleOCxKusanagi pairing, Side pairing of MisakixFushimi. M for Language and later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this; they belong to their original owners. This is completely non-profit

Authors note: Sorry about the really heavy focus on the Oc's in this part, but it's sort of setting the scene and introducing them so… Hopefully the next part will be better because the scene has been set. Anyway I hope you like it.

* * *

Ty dropped his bag down onto his new bed, he didn't really want to live in a dorm again, let alone have to have a roommate: but looking over at the other boy, he wasn't sure whether or not to be relieved with the one he'd received. The guy didn't seem interested in the new addition to his room at all and Ty wasn't sure what to make of it, one the one hand he hadn't wanted someone intrusive in his life, on the other, cold people like his roommate usually ended up annoying him and that wasn't something he wanted either: he sighed, lying down on his new bed; getting into Scepter 4 had been hard work, even for him and he didn't want to screw that up but he couldn't stop wondering what the others were doing.

* * *

Alice watched as the arrow smacked into the target, lowering her bow: she wondered what Ty was doing right now, he had got into Scepter 4 and that was what he had wanted. She shook her head, she shouldn't have been thinking about that, she should be focusing on something else: namely right now, the bow in her hand.

Then the blonde came around the corner, carrying a box in his hands, 'Arrow-chan,' he said in a sing-song voice and Alice turned to see her childhood friend stood there. Tsubasa, who Alice simply called Basa-Baka for his tendency to forget things, was stood off to the side, wearing a red t-shirt with a picture of a two cookies holding hands and then written underneath it was _There's always more chips in the cookie_.

'Are you leaving now then?' Alice asked, resting her hold on the bow.

'Do you know how long you've been down here?' Basa asked in return, 'Its been at least a good two hours.'

'So you're leaving,' Alice answered, putting the bow down.

'That wasn't my point,' Basa frowned, 'I know you love this place but it feels like you're …'

'You're going to be late,' Alice cut in.

'Stop changing the…. Damn it!' Basa said as he looked up at the clock: 'Ok make sure you eat this,' he said before shoving the container at Alice and running off again.

* * *

After successfully sneaking out of the school grounds, Basa ran through the streets, until he came to the familiar bar on the corner, looking up at the big sign, he ran his hand through his hair nervously: before he went inside.

'What are you going on about?' Basa heard Yata shout as he came inside, Kamamoto seeming to be getting the end of the argument. Basa moved over to the bar, taking a seat and letting his bag slip down onto the floor carefully so it wouldn't make a sound.

'You're late,' the familiar voice came from behind the bar; making Basa look up, his hand running through his hair again as he laughed awkwardly .

'Sorry, Senpai.' Basa answered, trying to shrug it off, 'Is there something you need doing?'

'You can clean those glasses,' Kusanagi answered and Basa jumped up from the seat, moving so that he could get on with the task. He stared at the glasses as he cleaned them, trying his best to make sure every single one was spotless.

'Something is wrong.' Kusanagi had seemed to have waited until Basa wasn't holding the glasses, which was a good thing as Basa jumped at the words that broke the silence.

'Nothing's wrong,' Basa smiled, even though it hadn't been a question, picking another glass up, 'I might have to leave early today that's all.'

'How early?' Kusanagi asked, picking up another of the glasses and starting to clean that one.

'I'll finish all my work before I leave, senpai,' Basa smiled, getting more cheery; he started talking more naturally, rattling on about mostly unimportant things: the smile growing even more.

* * *

Alice walked up to her room; not realising how late it had managed to get, she ate the contents of Basa's container as she jumped up the stairs two at a time: he'd be upset if she hadn't. When she reached her room she was about halfway through it, the bow slung over her back, she pushed through the door into her room. There were books overflowing out of the bookshelf, scattered in little towers around the room. She moved around, trying not to knock them over as she moved to the window, looking up at the sky, watching the blimp go around in the sky: Alice sighed, before heading to bed.

* * *

Basa woke up the following morning to the sound of his alarm, by alarm he meant the sound of Alice pounding on his door.

'We have class, come on!' Alice shouted again as she smacked the door; Basa sat up wearily, looking at his clock, he sighed and got up, opening the door, letting Alice inside.

'Give me a minute to get dressed,' he said, grabbing his uniform out of the wardrobe and going into the bathroom, 'Help yourself to some food.'

Alice went into the kitchen, picking up an apple, 'Just hurry up, I don't want to be late,' she shouted back, before taking a bite.

By the time Basa had swung his bag over his shoulder, Alice was already halfway out of the door and Basa continued to wonder how she could have so much enthusiasm in the morning; most days he would be content just to go back to sleep, 'We're not that late, we're not late at all.'

'Just move it, Basa-Baka,' Alice smiled, running down the corridor, 'Or I'll leave you behind.'

Basa laughed, that was typical of his childhood friend after all and ran after her.

* * *

Alice took her normal seat in the classroom, Basa sat next to her: he was holding a flask of coffee and trying to down it as fast as he could without burning himself. Alice started looking around the classroom, when her eyes caught on to someone she hadn't seen before; she tried to figure out who it was, but she had no idea, she didn't recognise the dark hair or the way he held himself . That was when she noticed the sword at his side and she continued to stare at it: as someone who carried a bow with her constantly, she didn't find it that strange, he was probably planning to join one of the clubs, still the sword kept her gaze; she simply liked it: the handle was beautiful and the sword looked as though it would be well balanced.

That was until one of the girls behind her giggled, 'Oh is Alice looking at that boy?'

'That's great,' another girl behind her said, starting to make the conversation louder , 'that way Ty will be free, right?'

'I wasn't looking at him,' Alice protested, looking at the girls behind her 'Besides it's not like I control Ty either.'

'Oh but he refuses to date anyone until you do,' the first girl answered, 'does he seem more mature now that he's left school?'

'I wouldn't know, I don't talk to him,' Alice said rather bluntly, wishing that the girls would just shut up and get on with their own lives instead of trying to make a drama out of hers.

'Rude,' the second girl muttered, loud enough to hear.

'Slu….' Alice started, but Basa kicked her under the desk.

'Don't bother,' He said, looking around, 'so who was this guy anyway?' he leaned forward, suddenly interested now the prospect of gossip had arisen.'

' I wasn't looking at anyone,' Alice rolled her eyes, 'I was looking at his sword.'

'What?' Basa looked confused, 'Is that some sort of innu…' Alice grabbed his shoulders and turned him to look at the boy, 'Oh, it's an actual sword.'

'You've been spending too much time with your brother,' Alice sighed, turning back to her textbook, underlining a couple of words in it.

'Are we learning that today?' Basa asked panicked, 'Oh no, I don't get it, what when did we learn about this?'

'We're three chapters behind this, Basa-Baka, I read ahead.' Alice laughed, flicking back in the textbook, 'I'm guessing you forgot yours.'

* * *

Ty ran through the empty warehouse, he hadn't expected his first day to be as eventful as this was, but then he had no idea of how busy Scepter 4 usually was, for all he knew this was a quiet day. He ran further through, chasing the strain: slowly realising he knew where he was, the same warehouse as back then: when his whole world got shattered.

'You need to move,' the bored voice of his new colleague came from beside him, 'or we'll never get this finished.'

'Shut up! I've been running much more than you, Fushimi.' Ty rolled his eyes, taking off on his feet again.

'Then you should have caught it by now,' Fushimi sighed, walking off down a different corridor from the strain, 'You chase her and I'll cut her off.'

Ty ran down the corridor, following after the strain: luckily he knew a shortcut in her general direction so he headed off down that route: but when he turned the corner he slammed into someone.

Ty watched as the other guy took in his blonde haired appearance, becoming more confused, as he looked at the member of Scepter 4, 'Basa?' Kamamoto asked.

_How do they know my brother's name? They couldn't. _ The thought fleeted through Ty's mind, staring at the member of Homra with a death glare, blue flames starting to spark up around him, 'You can't even remember my name, can you? You damn scumbags.'


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this; they belong to their original owners. This is completely non-profit

Authors note: Hope you like the new chapter! Hopefully it's a bit more focused than the last one.

* * *

'It's a shame there's only one of you,' Ty smirked, 'I was rather hoping to exterminate you all at the same time.' He looked as the gangster moved backwards, completely confused. Ty reached down for his sword, when a hand grabbed his wrist.

'You don't have permission to draw that,' Fushimi said, standing behind him.

'Why do you even give a damn!' Ty shouted, shaking Fushimi off him.

'Because I get in trouble and I can't be asked to deal with it.' Fushimi shrugged.

Ty grunted angry, ready to attack his partner as well, when the girls words came into his mind, _wow, you got into scepter 4, that's great. _ And his fists started unclenching.

'Kamamoto, hurry up!' A voice came from behind the Homra member, a smaller boy coming around on a skateboard.

'Mi-sa-ki,' Fushimi smiled his eyes fixed on the other boy, dragging out the syllables and Ty stared at him in confusion, he'd really only just met Fushimi but even living for him for a day had told him he didn't smile very often, in fact Ty didn't think he'd ever seen him smile before.

'What are you doing here, you monkey!' the boy demanded, his eyes flickering over to Ty, 'what the hell are you doing with him!?'

'He's my partner,' Ty rolled his eyes, 'though I'd rather kill all three of you right now. Yata looked taken back, sort of hurt: which was weird considering last time they'd seen each other, Ty was pretty sure Yata had tried to kill him.

'If you keep making Misaki look like that, I'll kill you,' Fushimi retorted, glaring at Ty.

'Whatever, just finish your little love spat quickly,' Ty rolled his eyes, 'I'm going to catch the strain,' he muttered, turning on his heels and going the long way.

* * *

Alice leaned her head on the desk, it was time for lunch but she really wasn't hungry: if anything she was tired, she'd spent too long the night before reading, researching and reading.

'Hey, Alice, can I have some?' Shiro asked, looking down at her. Alice looked up to see the white haired boy, it wasn't the first time he'd asked her for food – she guessed it was because Basa had cooked it.

'Sure, go ahead,' Alice answered, pushing the box towards him, when Shiro's hand got slapped.

'I made lunch for you and you still insist on badgering others,' Alice looked up, seeing the dark-haired boy from earlier, the sword still at his side.

'Ah I was getting it for Neko, she was still hungry,' Shiro protested.

'She could ask me for it herself,' Alice said, looking up, 'Its not like I'm that bad is it?'

'Its not that,' Shiro laughed, 'Its she is asking Kukuri, I told her I'd get somemore.'

Kuroh sighed, 'Sorry if he's been badgering you, Miss.'

'It's fine, I wasn't hungry,' Alice answered, still paying more attention to the sword than the boy himself, 'and you don't have to call me miss.'

'You mean you're not going to eat lunch?' Kuroh asked, looking slightly concerned.

'YOU'RE NOT EATING IT!' Basa coming back to his seat, his eyes tearing up, 'Whats wrong with it?'

'Nothing,' Alice answered, Basa still looking upset, she frowned, 'Seriously there's nothing wrong with it, I'm just not hungry.'

Basa stayed quiet looking down at the desk: Alice looked up at Shiro and Kuroh, 'Would you mind getting lost?'

Kuroh looked pretty shocked at that, which was probably why Shiro could pull him away, going back to the other side of the classroom.

* * *

Alice walked into Basa's room about an hour after class had finished: he'd changed into black jeans and a blue t-shirt that had a picture of an orange dancing with a cookie and read down the side, _Cookies get Tangoed _.

'What's the smell?' Alice asked, walking into the kitchen to look into the oven.

'Cookies,' Basa answered, running his hand through his hair, 'Do you want some, they're nearly done.'

'Sure,' Alice smiled, 'I could always do with more cookies,' she said, laying across Basa's bed: he seemed pretty nervous now, that was the thing with Basa, he gave his all in everything but was always scared because of it , that's what she liked about Basa, he shined when given the slightest compliments: he didn't sit there thinking about what the compliment could actually mean if the person was using different meanings or was just outright lying.

Basa put his headphones in, focusing on the cooking; he seemed to be making something else as well, probably something that could be re-heated to eat later. Alice stretched, noticing a phone was going off on the table, picking up her friend's mobile.

'Hello, Basa's phone,' Alice said, shocked when she didn't recognise the voice on the other end of the line.

'Is Basa there?' the person asked, 'I need to speak to him.'

'That depends, who the heck are you?' Alice asked, concerned her friend was getting prank called, she'd never really expected to not know the person who had called him.

'Kusanagi,' the voice answered, 'who are you?'

'If you really knew my friend, you'd know the answer to that question,' Alice remarked, not wanting to have to explain herself to some random stranger.

'Are you his girlfriend?' the voice asked her.

'What does it matter to you?' Alice answered back, rolling her eyes, 'Seriously, you have the wrong Basa, I don't know any Kusanagi.'

'It's not your phone,' the voice pointed out.

That was when Basa came into the room, putting a plate of cookies down before her, he tilted his head, removing the headphones, 'Who is it?' he asked, pointing to his phone.

Alice handed the phone to him, 'I don't know, some weird guy calling you, said his name was Kusanagi, mean anything?'

Basa's face froze in shock, a look Alice recognised, 'Who is he?' she asked, threatening to push the issue.

'He's urm.. sort of like my boss,' Basa said, looking panicked, 'Oh dammit, I better answer, hold on a second,' he said, before walking into the kitchen with the phone.

* * *

Basa had ran out after the phone call, feeling a horrible pressure on his chest: he wondered if Alice had minded him leaving without any explanation, then she had let him go. He turned the streets, running up to the bar, looking up at the sign. What was so urgent that they really needed to see him?

When Basa walked in the bar, Kamamoto, Yata and Kusanagi were the only ones there, Yata seemed to be glaring at him, which made Basa move to the side subtly, he hated it when Yata looked like he was going to hit him and this was that times a thousand.

'We just want to ask you some questions,' Kusanagi looked more reassuring, but it was still scary, Basa looked between the three of them, unable to speak.

'Oh let's just cut the crap!' Yata shouted, 'why did you join Scepter 4 when you're one of us.'

Basa looked down at the floor, Scepter 4, that wasn't him, it wasn't: why were they asking him this, what happened for them to get so mad at him, he didn't do anything. _Ty. They were talking about his brother. _ They couldn't tell the difference either, the haven of everyone not seeing him in his brother's image was gone, he was going to be just Ty's brother again, rather than just himself, Basa started feeling water dripping down his face, but he was still too shocked to wipe it away.

Kamamoto put his hand onto Basa's shoulder, 'Hey, stop crying.'

'That is proof he is guilty,' Yata said, getting more infuriated.

'Stop letting your personal baggage get in the way,' Kusanagi answered him, making Yata close his mouth. He moved around from behind the bar, moving closer to Basa, 'Just tell us what happened.'

Basa wiped at his eyes with the sleeves of his jacket, 'He's my brother,' he said, his voice shaking, 'he got a job there recently.'

'It makes sense you wouldn't tell us you had a brother, you didn't tell us you had a girlfriend either,' Kusanagi sighed. Basa looked up confused, the tears starting to dry from his face.

'He has a girlfriend?' Yata asked.

'I don't,' Basa protested, still confused, failing his arms around a little, 'I don't have any idea what you're talking about, Senpai.'

'The girl on the phone sounded like a girlfriend,' Kusanagi answered, looking back at Basa, 'You don' t have to hide it from us.'

'EWW!' Basa screamed, 'No.'

'Basa that's rude to the girl,' Kamamoto frowned.

'But she's been my friend for like ever, She's like my sister,' Basa protested, getting completely freaked out by the idea of dating Alice, she was like family, 'It'd be weird and no, I'd never date her and she'd never date me, it'd be too weird and eww.'

* * *

Alice woke up, lying on the grass, her headphones still playing music, she guessed she must have fallen asleep reading, she could feel the book still grasped in her hand. As she opened her eyes, she saw the dark-haired boy sitting next to her, he seemed to be shaking her shoulder to try and get her to wake up, moving away once she'd opened her eyes.

She sat up, taking the headphones out, 'Why are you here?'

'I was going back with Shiro and you were lying there asleep,' Kuroh answered her, 'If you stay there you might catch a cold.'

'I'd be fine,' Alice protested, wrapping the headphones around the music player.

'You don't have a jacket,' Kuroh pointed out.

'I'd still be fine,' Alice shrugged, getting up off the floor 'I don't get sick.'


End file.
